


Возвращаясь домой

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мюнхен 1860» — родной клуб Айгнера, Штефан неоднократно признавался ему в любви и, но весной 2012 года из-за несогласия с политикой нового инвестора клуба ушёл во франкфуртский «Айнтрахт». Но не смотря на это, до сих пор поддерживает тёплые отношения с бывшими одноклубниками и летом 2013 года заглянул к «Шестидесятым» на одну из тренировок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращаясь домой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы-2013 на diary.ru

Голубой забор вокруг тренировочного центра всё такой же родной. Наверно, прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы исчезло ощущение, что возвращаешься домой. Если пройти мимо главного входа и небольшой стоянки, спуститься по склону вниз, можно выйти к небольшому ручейку, который наверняка где-то вливается в Изар. Это дом. Был и остаётся, и знаком тому — лев на спине. Штефан до сих пор чувствует себя своим на Грюнвальдерштрассе и приветственно кивает стоящему у входа гипсовому льву, покрытому бесчисленными надписями, почти скрывающими бело-голубую раскраску.

Он мог бы остаться. Это, наверно, было бы правильно и честно по отношению к команде и болельщикам, но баранье упрямство и что-то, подозрительно похожее на максимализм, повлияли на решение слишком сильно. Штефан не жалел — ни единой секунды — о переходе в «Айнтрахт». Стабильный клуб с сильным тренером, путёвка в еврокубки на следующий же сезон после выхода в первую Бундеслигу. Могло ли сложиться так же здесь? Кто знает. Штефан никогда не любил гадать. Но всё же он скучает. Каждый раз, засыпая, думает о том, что мог бы быть не в шумно-деловом и контрастном Франкфурте, а в нарядно-сказочном Мюнхене. Что мог бы играть не в красно-чёрном, а в небесно-голубом. И что на поле бы шёл не за Пирмином, а за Бенни.

За этот год Лаут изменился. Страшно говорить «постарел» — просто поменялся, стал немного другим, словно устал. Неудивительно — в «Мюнхене» сложно быть уверенным хоть в чём-то больше, чем на неделю вперёд, и это выматывает.

Почти все лица знакомые: Некат, Даниэль, Габор, мальчишки из молодёжки... С каждым из них Штефан здоровается, тепло обнимая и похлопывая по плечу. Новый тренер, новая форма, новый титульный спонсор, новые надежды, а люди всё те же. И ощущение то же: пришёл домой, вернулся. Хочется даже подойти к ним, отточенным движением оторбрать у замешкавшегося Валлори мяч, тут же сделать передачу на опекаемого защитниками Бенни и смотреть, как тот будет бить по воротам подросшего за год Айхера.

В раздевалке всё то же — смех, громкие разговоры. Каждое лето так — все радуются новому сезону, надеятся на то, что он будет успешнее, чем предыдущие, и что в этом-то году они точно войдут в первую тройку. А лучше — в первую двойку, и уж на этот раз Мариенплатц будет бело-голубой. Штефан не строит иллюзий, но думает, что если это случится, он обязательно приедет, чтобы увидеть этот праздник. Это ведь его город. Всё ещё его.

— Тянет домой, Штеф? — смеётся Биро.

Как всегда, с колючей бородой и въерошенными светлыми волосами. Ветеран. Кто бы ни носил повязку, всё равно в раздевалке главный он.

— Да, — кивает Штефан, глядя прямо в его светлые глаза. — Соскучился по вам.

— Тебе здесь всегда рады, — Даниэль улыбается тепло и чуточку печально.

Штефан не первый и не последний, кто уходит и кто так же возвращается, чтобы навестить бывших партнёров.  
Обычный трёп затягивает, обсуждают всё подряд — прошедший день, всё ещё оставшиеся впечатления от отпуска, сплетни из «Бильда», будущего ребёнка английской принцессы, собственных детей... Шумно, со смехом и шутками, в раздевалке и по пути на парковку, одновременно рисуя автографы паре терпеливых фанатов. Штефана тоже узнают — не успели ещё забыть. И это приятно.

— Штеф, как тебе Франкфурт? — интересуется Габор. Он не изменился совсем — улыбчивый лысоватый венгр, всегда и ко всем доброжелательный и внимательный. Любимец детей и обслуживающего персонала.

— Всё другое. Сперва непривычно было — не знаешь, куда ехать, что делать... Но неплохо. Он как-то... больше.

Рассказывая о Франкфурте, Штефан ловит себя на том, что не может вспомнить ничего, что ему бы особенно нравилось там. Нечего выделить, подчеркнуть... Нечего и некого. Штефан размышляет об этом весь вечер, пока они ужинают в ресторане — по поводу его приезда большой компанией, человек в десять, все, с кем он общался достаточно близко.

Официантка новая, совсем ещё молоденькая, едва ли достигшая двадцатилетия тёмненькая девушка. Но судя по уверенным движениям и лёгкости, с которой она лавирует меж столов, работает она здесь уже достаточно долго. И улыбается парням как старым знакомым.

— А где Марта?

— Уволилась полгода назад, уехала к жениху в Нюрнберг.

Штефан вспоминает зеленоглазую Марту, с которой заигрывала половина команды. Во Франкфурте таких нет. По крайней мере, ещё не было такого, чтобы в каком-то из заведений кто-то приглянулся настолько, чтобы строить глазки и отпускать комплименты.

Это ностальгия. Тоска по прошлому. По несбывшимся мечтам, неосуществлённым планам. Тоска по пресловутому «а если бы...», проявляющаяся даже когда жалеть не о чем. Лёгкая меланхолия, которая пройдёт, стоит только снова оказаться в столице Гессена.

Пиво ничуть не изменилось, в салате как обычно слишком много уксуса, но так и должно быть. Это часть воспоминаний, тоже часть этого города, принадлежащая вчерашнему Штефану.

Такая же часть, как алмазно-прозрачный Изар под Корнелиусбрюкке. И как Бенни.  
Немного хмельные, они стоят вдвоём, глядя на быстро бегущую воду. Штефан чувствует себя спокойно и расслабленно. Альпийский сквозняк выдувает из головы все мысли и тревоги. Даже сейчас, в середине июля, ощущается это постоянное движение воздуха.

— Скучаешь? — тихо спрашивает Лаут.

— Да.

Штефан не поворачивается, продолжая рассматривать мелкие пёстрые камешки на дне. Он и так знает, какие у Бенни яркие глаза, по цвету абсолютно идентичные с формой «Шестидесятых». Над этим многие шутили, в том числе и он сам. Глаза, похожие на полуденное июньское небо. Восхитительно-голубые, притягивающие как магнит. Смотреть в них больно и приятно одновременно — как на яркий свет прожекторов над родной-неродной «Альянц-ареной». Как на блики солнца в Изаре.

Краем глаза Штефан поглядывает на его сцепленные руки и вспоминает январский вечер полтора года назад: промёрзшая парковка, падающий редкими колючими кристаллами снег. Разговор всё не клеился, и хотя машина была давно прогрета, они сидели в тишине, всё никак не трогаясь. Штефан помнит руки Бенни, сжимающие руль — чуть обветренная растрескавшаяся кожа на костяшках пальцев, — помнит, как хотелось до них дотронуться.

 

— Я не хочу уходить.

— Так не уходи.

— Я не знаю, Бенни.

— Штеф, я просто не понимаю, зачем уходить, если хочешь остаться. Ладно бы вопрос денег или практики или ещё чего-то... Но ты играешь, тебе предложили контракт, тебя здесь все любят. Что за идиотская гордость?

— Не гордость. Не знаю. Я просто хочу уйти.

— Только что ты говорил, что...

— Я не хочу уходить от тебя.

Это было почти признание. Другими словами Штефан не смог бы. Много раз хотел, прокручивал много различных сценариев, но в последний миг не решался, всегда делал шаг назад. И только в тот раз, сидя в чёрной «Ауди» Бенни, не стал ничего уточнять и глупо оправдываться. Молча смотрел в небесно-голубые глаза, не зная, понял ли он или нет, и дожидаясь реакции. Бенни так и не ответил.

 

— Скоро будет некогда скучать. Тебя ждёт лига Европы.

Штефан всё же оборачивается. Бенни улыбается немного меланхолично.

— Да. Я даже не мечтал о таком. Один сезон в первой Бундеслиге — и сразу еврокубки!

— В этом и твоя заслуга.

Приятно видеть, как его улыбка становится теплее, хотя грусть всё не пропадает.

— Старался как мог, — улыбается в ответ Штефан.

— Я знаю. Следил за вами.

Это греет душу. Намного сильнее, чем дежурные слова одобрения. Бенни Штефан верит безоговорочно, и если он говорит, что старался следить, значит, в этом можно не сомневаться ни на секунду. И чёрт возьми, как же это приятно!

— Я тоже следил за вами.

Штефан удерживается от соблазна сказать «за тобой», хотя Бенни наверняка понял.  
Закатное солнце бросает алые блики на воду. Скоро стемнеет. Но они даже не собираются куда-то идти. Внизу шелестит по камням Изар, и это сейчас лучшее, чего Штефан может себе пожелать. Чёрт побери, он ведь счастлив здесь. По-настоящему, глубоко и интимно, так, что не расскажешь и не объяснишь никому. Никто просто не поймёт.

Стоит сказать что-нибудь ободряющее на тему грядущего сезона, пожелать им выйти наконец-то в элиту немецкого футбола, а самому Бенни стать лучшим бомбардиром. Что-нибудь такое — бодрое и бессмысленное, что принято говорить своим бывшим коллегам. Но это всё глупо. Не нужно. Не это он должен услышать, не это Штефан хочет сказать.

В июне он, наконец, официально обручился с Юлианой. Штефан мог бы ревновать, но почему-то всё, что он чувствует, — это лёгкая тоска. Он счастлив за Бенни, действительно искренне рад за него, без всякого лукавства, он ведь никогда не претендовал на то, чтобы заменить Лауту его семью, даже мысли подобной не допускал. По правде говоря, он вообще не мог представить себе, что у него будет хоть малейший шанс стать частью жизни Бенни, и поэтому не знал, как бы этим шансом воспользовался и стал бы пользоваться вообще. Наверно, всё должно быть именно так, как есть.

Так говорил Бенни два года назад, перед началом нового сезона, когда они возвращались домой. Также пешком через раскалённую Виктуалиенмаркт и потом переулками прочь из Альтштадта, на юго-запад.

 

— Не жалеешь, что остался?

— Ни на секунду. Я люблю этот город и этот клуб. И если я нужен ему, я буду с ним до конца. Хватит с меня. Набегался.

— Жалеешь, что уходил?

— Ничуть. Мне стоило уйти, чтобы вернуться. Всё должно было быть именно так, как было.

— Никогда не думал, что ты фаталист.

Бенни только рассмеялся, щурясь от яркого закатного солнца, отражающегося в витрине.

 

— Как тебе без капитанской повязки? — спрашивает Штефан, вдруг вспоминая, что Лаут теперь не капитан.

И Бенни вдруг разворачивается к нему всем телом и смотрит, одним локтем всё ещё опираясь на перила.

— Ты ведь не это хотел спросить, да?

Голос его спокойный и ровный. Ни тени иронии или напряжения. Словно это самое естественное, что он мог сказать. Как спросить: «Тебе ведь нравится латте без сахара, да?». И Штефан так же просто отвечает:

— Да.

Хотя и сам не понимает, что конкретно Бенни имеет в виду. А может и ничего конкретного, просто понял, что это только очередная отговорка, чтобы потянуть время.

— Я знаю, Штеф. Я не дурак. Я давно всё знаю.

Штефан не уточняет. Он тоже не дурак.

Лицо Бенни серьёзное и спокойное. Почему-то кажется, что такое бывало в его жизни не раз. И Штефан даже представляет себе, кто это мог быть, когда и при каких обстоятельствах. Рисует в голове сцены с разными людьми, некоторых из которых знает, а нектороых — нет. Бенни всегда привлекал к себе внимание. Он особенный. Всегда был таким для Штефана и для многих-многих других. Штефан бы нисколько не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что он не первый.

— И... — но закончить Штефан не может. Не знает, как.

— Ты ведь тоже всё понимаешь, да?

Едва заметная улыбка.

Конечно же Штефан понимает. Это не его история. Никогда не была и не будет. Он никогда не ждал этого, и потому не испытывает разочарования. Скорее, что-то вроде облегчения.

— Я понимаю, Бенни.

Штефан возвращает ему улыбку. И оба снова поворачиваются к воде, только теперь Бенни стоит чуть ближе, и Штефан чувствует его локоть совсем рядом со своим — не касаясь, но обдавая теплом и будто притягивая невидимым силовым полем.

Воздух словно застыл — неподвижный и тёплый, осязаемо-густой. Только быстро бегущая вода нарушает иллюзию остановившегося времени.  
Штефан в который раз теряется, не зная, кого любит больше — этот город или его. Но может быть, всё дело в том, что Штефан просто перестал воспринимать их отдельно друг от друга. Его Мюнхен — это и есть Бенни, а Бенни — это Мюнхен, неотделимая его часть. С самого первого дня.

— Но можно я иногда буду приезжать? — спрашивает Штефан и уже осознанно уточняет: — К тебе.

Вместо ответа Бенни берёт его за руку. Кладёт сверху неожиданно мягкую ладонь, чуть сжимает пальцы. И Штефан не двигается, только немного поворачивает голову, наслаждаясь этим чувством, пытаясь вобрать в себя максимум ощущений и запрещая себе даже пытаться понять.

— Конечно, Штефан. Когда угодно, — улыбается Бенни. Неожиданно тепло и нежно. Так, как не улыбался раньше никогда.

На секунду Штефан закрывает глаза. Молча прижимается виском к виску Бенни. Они дышат в унисон, равномерно и тихо. Вдвоём дышат жарким мюнхенским летом, пронизанным ароматами свежей выпечки из кондитерской на правом берегу, цветами, названия которых они не знают, хотя видели их всю жизнь, и чуть прохладным вечерним ветром.

Можно сказать много, но зачем говорить, когда и так всё понятно. Они просто счастливы, они оба, здесь, в родном Мюнхене, с которым их связывает больше, чем просто родной клуб, больше, чем город, в котором они выросли. Штефан тоже когда-нибудь вернётся, как вернулся Бенни, играть или просто жить спокойной, размеренной, чисто баварской жизнью. Ему предопределено вернуться, это вдруг ощущается удивительно чётко — как в ясную погоду проступают на горизонте Альпы, неожиданно близкие и осязаемые.

— Я вернусь. Обязательно.

Бенни улыбается, трётся щекой о щёку — лёгкая щетина приятно царапает кожу.

— «Einmal Löwe — immer Löwe»*?

Штефан смеётся.

— Точно!

Они стоят на Корнелиусбрюкке, самую малость пьяные, и смотрят, как вдаль тихо несёт прозрачные холодные воды Изар. Хотелось бы сказать многое, но лишние слова ни к чему, если они и без того всё понимают. Штефану кажется, что это потому, что они оба выросли здесь, и оттого сам город только им троим понятным языком разъясняет сложные вещи. Они никуда не торопятся, не спешат отрываться друг от друга. Стоят плечо к плечу, щека к щеке. Это странно, но большего не хочется, больше ничего не должно быть. Они просто счастливы. Они просто дома.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Однажды лев — навсегда лев»


End file.
